ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawt and Kewl
Hawt and Kewl ''is the 7th episode of ''Ren X. This is the episode that features, Hawt and Kewl. Hawt (pronounced, Hot) is a firey lion that can produce fire in many different ways, such as flames, fireballs, and explosions! Kewl (pronounced, Cool) is a iced bat, capable of flying, and creating different forms of ice, such as ice cubes, and..... you get the idea. They have gotten into a fight, which is dangerously affecting the weather on Earth. Ren and his friends go to the land of Heat and Frost to settle the argument. At the Elemental Kingdom. Kewl: Hawt, Torna-dow has been complaining about your selfishness to the natives of Russia. Hawt:Selfishness? Like the vocabulary, but I am not selfish! Kewl: You wouldn't provide heat for the Russians when they were freezing cold. Hawt: Why couldn't you do it? Kewl: I'd make it worst you idiot. Hawt: I'm not an idiot! Kewl: Please, you let a town flood. Hawt: You made the town flood. Kewl: No I did not! Hawt: Rockton told me you wouldn't stop the volcano eruption! Kewl: You started the volcano eruption! Hawt: But it was your duty to stop it! Kewl: I can't stop everything you make! Hawt: I can't stop everything you make! Kewl: Yes you can! Hawt: No I cannot! Kewl: Shutup! Hawt: IceFudge! Kewl: Hothead! Hawt: Dumbreeze, IdiotIce, Son of an Icicle! Kewl: Looks like you need to chill out! (freezes Hawt) Hawt: (breaks through the ice) How dare you! Looks like you need some Central Heat! (melts Kewl) Kewl: (regenerates) GGRRRR!!!! Hawt:GGGGRRRRR!!! Kewl: RRRAAAAGGGEEE!!!! Hawt:RRRRAAAAGGGEEE!!! Back at Speedy's House Ren: Speedy, turn up the AC, it's hot in here! Speedy: (goes to check) the AC is on! Ren: doesn't feel like it! Speedy: Just wait! It'll get cooler! 30 minutes later Ren: Speedy, now it's too cold! Speedy: I don't know what's wrong! Zon: Let's get out of here! (the three get out) Speedy: It's cold outside two! Ren: Let's go to my house! Ren's house Zon: It's really hot here! Ren: it's hot and cold everywhere! Speedy: What the hell is going on? Ren: I don't know. Speedy's Dad: Speedy, let's go home and rest. Looks like Hawt and Kewl are fighting again. Speedy, Ren, and Zon: What? Speedy's Dad: Come on! Everybody knows about them! Ren: Nu-Uh. Speedy: Don't got a clue Zon: Never heard of it. Speedy's Dad: Remember, Speedy? Speedy: Hmm... flashback: 9 years ago Speedy: Daddy, wook at me run! (runs super fast) Speedy's Dad: Yah, you're pretty fast. Uh-Oh. Speedy: what, Daddy? Speedy's Dad: Let's get in, Speedy, I think Hot and Kewl are fighting. Speedy: Who are they, Daddy? Speedy's Dad: Come in and i'll show you. Speedy: OK! flashback over! Speedy: Oh yah! Then you showed me the land of Hot and Kewl! Speedy's Dad: Yep, now let's go to bed. Speedy: Dad, wait! I have an idea! Ren: So, what's goin on? Zon: I know, right? Speedy: Follow me! (grabs Ren and Zon and runs) Speedy's Dad: she sure does run fast. (smiles) At an inactive volcano Speedy: Hello? Hale: Who is it! Speedy: It's Speedy, Hale. Zon: Hale? Ren: just shush. Hale: what do you want? Speedy: We need to get to the Land of Hawt and Kewl. Hale: what's in it for me? Speedy: I'll guard this Volcano for 2 days. Zon: are you kidding!?! Ren: what the? Hale: Deal! But first, you need to be able to withstand the extreme temperatures. (Gives Speedy and Zon temperature resistance abilties) Speedy: Zon, now we have limited fire and water powers! Zon: Kewl! Hale: Ren, your next. Ren: No thanks, I got it. (transforms) PyroNinja: See? Hale: Yah, but I must give you the ability to stay in that form so you don't suffer when detransforming. PyroNinja: Ok. Hale: (gives Ren the long-lasting ability) K, now go! (sends the three through the portal) Hawt and Kewl land Pyroninja (PN): Speedy, you realize that's two days of no video games. Speedy: Ren, you realize that's several days of Hawt and Kewl fighting. PyroNinja: how are you so sure? Speedy: Hawt and Kewl are opposites, they always fight. Zon: I didn't know Hawt and Kewl existed. Speedy: come on let's go. Rocko: What are you doing here? Speedy: we are looking for Hawt and Kewl Rocko: he's not here. PyroNinja: Speedy, stand back. Rocko: (Points at Ren as PyroNinja) Hey, your one of Hawt's Minions. PryoNinja: Huh? I mean, yes! I am! i am looking for Hawt and Kewl! Rocko: Go through that passage way, and It'll lead you them. PyroNinja: thank you. Rocko: You welcome. Speedy: let's go! (races to Hawt and Kewl) Ren: and she left us. Zon: let's go Hawt and Kewl Hawt: I think you Deserve to Melt! (burns Kewl) Kewl: GGRR!! Hey! Who sent these kids here? Hawt: was it you, servant? (Looks at Ren) PyroNinja: Um...... Hawt: How dare you bring them here! (crushes Ren) PyroNinja: help! Speedy: Stop it! (uses her Speed and Ice powers to make an Ice Tornado to take Hawt off of Ren) PyroNinja: Thanks, Speedy! Speedy: No problem Hawt: Why can't you help me like that, Kewl! Kewl: You didn't ask! Hawt: I didn't have to as- PyroNinja: Guys, stop it! Speedy: For real! Kewl: we don't have to stop! Hawt: I was gonna say that! Kewl: Ya, right! PN: Bequiet! Speedy: Ren, I've got this! PN: No you don't! Speedy: I wanna see you handle this! PN: I am! Kewl: Everybody get out of here! Hawt: You get out! Ren: Superfudge! Speedy: Hothead! Ren: Dumbreeze, Idiotllittlegirl, You son of a- Zon: SHUTUP EVERYBODY!!!!!! (everyone get's silent) Zon: Ren and Speedy, you're fighting just like Snot and Drool. Hawt and Kewl: It's Hawt and Kewl! Zon: WHATEVER!!! Hawt and Kewl, you guys are fighting like little babies! Ren: Sorry, Speedy Speedy: That's Okay. Zon: Hawt and Kewl, you guys are like brothers. Hawt: We are. Zon: Then act like it! You both have to make a change or it's gonna be worse for everybody. Kewl: Hmph! Zon: guess who everyone's gonna be mad at? Kewl: Us? Zon: Yes, now do you want that? Kewl: No. Hawt: I guess not. Kewl: Im Sorry we had to go through this argument! Kewl: I'll accept your apology, if you accept mine. Hawt: OK. Kewl: Hothead. Hawt: IdoitIce. Speedy: Oh brother! Hawt: Dumbreeze Kewl: why you- (They both hug and laugh) Speedy: Oh. Hawt: Whoever you guys are, thank you! Oh, and servant? Ren as PN: Yus? Hawt: you don't have to work for me anymore. PN: Thanks Speedy: let's go, guys. Back in the city Hale: the deal, Speedy? Speedy: Oh yah. See you in 2 days, Guys. Zon: guess we'll go home ourself Ren: guess so. *Hawt and Kewl debut Category:Episodes Category:Ren X